The Hard Road
by wildkitkat
Summary: After sasuke is brought back to Konoho, one night Kakashi and Sasuke have a chat


THE HARD ROAD

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto (duh)

Sorry to all my peeps out there! Been a hectic year. Was in a terrible car accident. As in I was on a motorbike, this learner driver then decides to run me over, does so and well its all a blank. I remember nothing of it. A couple of people who knew me were on the scenes in mere minutes and they filled me in. I had a snapped wrist, a crushed thigh bone and a nice knock to the head (fractured skull) and was totally freaking out. I was screaming hysterically and despite my injuries I still tried to fight off the paramedics (I lost, fairly easily). Took me about three months to walk again, after being in a wheelchair, then crutches then a cane. Had to move in with my sister cause I was totally wrecked. Back home now and trying to get on with life. Kick ass scars and a limp but hey I try to be optimistic. Then I was attacked by a dog that I tried to help. Ridge back. Nice. Cool scars. Then I was attacked by a guy nearly a month give one day. Tried to stab him with a pen, put up a valiant fight but hey he still managed to drag me off and threaten me with glass. Had a nervous break down hen told myself to suck it up. This is South Africa, this stuff happens. Lets move n with or lives. Part of that is doing things I really enjoy doing. Like writing fanfiction! This is lame but hey it's a start.

Luvvies!

"Sasuke" said Kakashi firmly.

"Don't!" yelled Sasuke, pushing the older ninja away. "Where the hell do you get off? I didn't ask for any of this!"

"We are a team, teammates look out for each other." Said Kakashi patiently.

"Look out for eachother? What part of tying me up and dragging me back here is part of looking out for me?" Cried Sasuke, turning away.

"You defected from the village. Your home …" began Kakashi.

"You're kidding right? The same 'home' that ordered my own brother to kill his entire clan, me along with it!"

"sasuke –"

"I had a home! It wasn't perfect but it was mine and I –" Sasuke broke off as he furiously tried to blink the tears away.

Kakashi moved forward slightly and Sasuke immediately backed up. "You try anything and I will rip out your spleen."

Kakashi cocked his head, 'I am one of the best ninja's Konoho has ever produced".

"You still have a spleen."

Kakashi sighed and moved back. "The Council are worried, you don't listen to anything they say without barging off and –"

"So does Naruto."

"This isn't about Naruto."

"Really, so Tsunade doesn't want to lock me in a small pit for the rest of my life for nearly killing her precious Naruto?".

Kakashi sighed again, "Naruto is quite popular. He works hard, he is loyal, he .."

"Oh spare it. Since when was he popular? Where were all these nice kind people when he was growing up? If I recall he was treated like crap."

"He has proven himself a very capable ninja and a good kid."

"I have proven to be one of the best ninja's of this village and I would have been a decent kid if my entire clan had not been wiped out!"

"I had nothing to do with that Sasuke."

"Then stop … just stop defending them! I can more than justify my actions!" Sasuke was pacing around he cell now, anger evident in his blood red eyes.

"Naruto and Sakura have been searching for you, training, pushing themselves for you, to bring you home." Said Kakashi, trying a different tack.

"Am I suppose to be grateful?" spat Sasuke. "That they dragged me from a place that clearly did not want me and I don't want to be!"

"The way you have always treated your teammates is despicable! What have I taught you! What have I tried to drill through that stubborn head of yours?" growled Kakashi, a hint of anger finally bursting through his casual façade.

"I am not a hypocrite! Naruto annoys me, Sakura annoys me! I watch their backs in the field but I don't want to be Naruto's brother or Sakura's boyfriend!"

"You always reject her, even though you know she has feelings for you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I know you have a soft spot for Sakura, you are always so protective. Half the girl's in this village are infatuated with me, I'm not interested, does that really make me a bad person?"

"You are so cold towards her though." Pointed out Kakashi.

"While Naruto is Mr. Sunshine. Its just the way I am. I was a really good ninja, I worked hard, I protected my teammates, I respected my teacher. I made a bad choice, I admit a bad choice but I still don't see it as the wrong choice. What happened with Naruto was not intentional. It was never suppose to go that far but what did this village expect would happen when they taught two messed up kids how to kill eachother?"

Kakashi moved forward and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I tried, I neglected the others and focused on you. I tried to move you in the right direction."

"I didn't ask you to give up on the others. I am sorry I let you down, I am sorry Naruto and Sakura wasted three years of their lives coming after me, but their stronger and you .. you learnt from your mistake I guess."

Kakashi removed his arm and straightened up and walked towards the door. "You were never and will never be a mistake Sasuke." He said quietly.

Sasuke shook his head, "Let them hate me for going to the enemy, let them hate me for defecting but I wont apologize for the way I treated Sakura and Naruto and just about everyone I met. I acted like a cold bastard because that's the way I am. Its just the way I am. Sakura is sweet, Naruto is annoyingly friendly and I'm a jerk."

Kakashi closed the cell door behind him. "The Council will decide your fate tomorrow."

Sasuke crossed his arms and looked towards the wall. "I think I know what the outcome will be and I won't fight it." He said tersely.

"Why do you always take the hard road?" asked Kakashi, looking at his former pupil for what may be the last time.

"What makes you think I see two roads?" Sasuke whispered.

THE END

Hope ya'll liked it. R and R!


End file.
